Justice League vs the God of War
by Insieme per la vittoria
Summary: Kratos' war on Olympus has put him in a direct conflict with the Justice League. Which titans will emerge victorious?
1. Kratos vs Batman

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own God of War or Justice League.**

The bar exploded from the inside, and the Joker came tumbling out, laughing maniacally. The Joker looked up to see a large, bald man with pale skin and red tattoos, wearing a loincloth. "Hello there! How about some marshmallows? A burning building gives great flavour!"  
The man kept walking, and Joker fired a boxing glove at the back of the man's head. The bald man stepped to the side, easily avoiding the glove, before turning to glare at the Joker.  
"Now where did that come from? Almost cracked open your egg-shaped head!"

Kratos swept his blades through the annoying clown, dismembering him in an instant. When Kratos turned to leave, a man in a black suit with a cape dropped off a building in front of him, landing heavily on the concrete, as the suit was made of metal.  
"As evil as the Joker is, killing people isn't what we're about. Who are you?"  
Kratos folded his arms disapprovingly. "You refuse to kill him, even though he clearly deserves to die?"  
The man in black moved forward aggressively. "Who are you? You certainly don't look like a hero."

Kratos cracked his knuckles aggressively, not flinching at all from the man in black's glare.  
"I'm not a hero, but I kill villains such as him and Zeus. Call me whatever you choose. It means nothing."  
The man in black suddenly flung a bat-shaped piece of metal at Kratos, but Kratos easily deflected it with the Golden Fleece, launching it back at the man. The man dodged the attack, and the projectile embedded itself into a brick wall. "That's quite the weapon you've got there, but Batman doesn't die so easily."

Batman flung several batarangs at Kratos, but Kratos dodged or deflected every one of them. Kratos' blades swept at Batman from all directions, and Batman jumped to a roof above him to avoid being shredded. Kratos' blades shredded the roof under Batman, but Batman jumped at Kratos, flinging batarangs as he fell. Batman was met with a blast of electricity from a whip Kratos had, before being hit in the face with a massive set of gauntlets. Kratos then gripped Batman's leg, throwing him easily to the ground. Batman's armour saved him from the worst of the impact, but Kratos' throw left Batman very beaten. Batman looked up in time to see Kratos' blades fly into his face. As fast as his reactions were, he was dead before he could do anything to defend himself.

Wonder Woman arrived on the scene just in time to see Batman take the bald warrior's chained blades to the face. She faced the warrior, glaring at him. "You defeated and murdered Batman, but now you face an Amazon! Your defeat is imminent!"  
Kratos faced the woman in front of him. "You work for Zeus. I can smell it. You should find a new master. The time of Zeus is coming to an end!"

Wonder Woman glared at Kratos. "How dare you? You presume to challenge the king of the gods? I, Diana, Princess of Themyscira, will defeat you and drag you before Zeus! To receive your punishment!"  
Kratos drew the Blades of Exile. "You talk as if you are invincible, but we Spartans learn at a young age to speak with our deeds, not with titles and arrogance! I will send you to Hades in pieces!"  
Kratos and Wonder Woman charged, fire in their eyes.


	2. Kratos vs Captain Marvel

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own God of War or Justice League.**

Kratos and Wonder Woman locked their blades, the Blades of Exile grinding against Wonder Woman's Amazonian sword and shield. Kratos forced Wonder Woman back, before kicking her in the stomach, launching her onto her back. Wonder Woman lashed at Kratos with her whip, but the chains of Kratos' blades twined around the whip, and Kratos began to pull Wonder Woman closer. Wonder Woman removed her crown and threw it at Kratos, but he deflected it using the Golden Fleece, sending it back at Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman easily caught the tiara, but Kratos ran forward using the speed of the Boots of Hermes, grabbing Wonder Woman by the neck and impaling her through the stomach with of the Blades of Exile.

Wonder Woman coughed up blood, crying out in pain. Kratos lifted her up, ripping one of his blades out of her stomach and raising it for the final blow. Suddenly sensing danger, Kratos dived to the side just in time to avoid a blast of lightning. He turned to see a well-built man in a red suit with a white lightning bolt across the chest. "Captain Marvel…" Cried a wounded Wonder Woman. Kratos kicked Wonder Woman to the side, facing his new enemy.

Captain Marvel charged, but Kratos caught him head on, throwing him back to the ground.  
"You stink of Zeus. You even wield the same powers as him, only weaker."  
Captain Marvel glared. "I'm no god, but I am the world's strongest mortal."  
Kratos readied his blades. "We'll see about that."

Captain Marvel charged, lightning crackling around him. Kratos charged also, blades already in action. Kratos' blades slammed into Captain Marvel repeatedly, digging painful cuts into his sides, before the two god-like mortals collided. Kratos, unmistakably the stronger of the two, sent Captain Marvel reeling back. Kratos then stabbed both the Blades of Exile into a staggered Captain Marvel, before throwing him to the ground. A severely wounded Captain Marvel struggled to his feet just in time to take the Blade of Olympus in the chest.

A lightning bolt slammed down on Captain Marvel, filling the Blade of Olympus with even more power. When the lightning had stopped, Captain Marvel was gone, and the Blade of Olympus was stabbed through the body of a small boy who had obviously been Captain Marvel. Kratos ripped the blade from the dead child's chest, raising it above his head. Lightning struck the blade, but Kratos was not hit by it, as it stopped at the crosspiece.

Kratos turned to finish Wonder Woman, but she had vanished.

_Message to readers:_

My reasons for this outcome:

1. Kratos displays the strength to force open the hands of a titan, which shows strength greater than that of Captain Marvel, as one of the titans, Atlas, held up the world with his hands.

_2. Kratos is an extremely skilled warrior with at least forty years of fighting experience against things as strong as himself, whereas Captain Marvel is essentially a powerful child._

3. The Blade of Olympus has been shown to consume godly power, which would allow it to destroy Captain Marvel when it stabbed him, as his power is godly power from Olympus.


	3. Declaration of War

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own God of War or the Justice League.**

A wounded Diana lay down in the Hall of Justice, speaking to Superman.  
"He said he was Spartan. He was very strong, and his blades were imbued with power from the gods. You must be careful fighting him, Superman. You are vulnerable to magic, so he can harm you with those blades."

Kratos walked through the city, uncertain as to where he was. He looked up to see a man in a red suit with a lightning bolt on his chest, similar to Captain Marvel, but much slimmer. The man vanished and appeared in front of Kratos. "Hey there, baldy! I'm Flash! I hear you killed Captain Marvel and Batman! Let's see how Superman reacts to that when I tell him exactly where you are!"  
Flash turned and ran, but Kratos ran after him. Flash laughed, stopping a distance away, and then dashing back. "Why bother? You'll never catch me!"

Kratos moved closer. "That's what Hermes said. I'm wearing his boots right now."  
Flash turned and ran, but Kratos used the Boots of Hermes to run after him. The boots weren't anywhere near as fast as the Flash, and Flash stopped at the top of a building to laugh.  
"Still too slow, pale snail!"  
As Flash started to run past Kratos, the Spartan held up the head of Helios, releasing a burst of light which blinded Flash. Flash continued running, but he crashed into a building, as he couldn't see. Kratos caught up to the dazed Flash before he could recover, picking him up and stabbing him with the Blades of Exile.

Superman heard the battle with his enhanced hearing, and arrived just as Kratos dropped the Flash's dead body onto the ground. Superman charged at Kratos, planning to knock the Spartan unconscious on the first hit, which he knew he could do if he could hit him. Kratos turned and gripped Superman, engaging in a battle of brute strength with the Man of Steel. Kratos forced Superman back, glaring at him. Superman attacked with his heat vision, but Kratos deflected it with the Golden Fleece, reflecting it back into Superman's face. Superman fell back, but recovered instantly. Kratos ran into him, using the Boots of Hermes to propel himself forward, while slamming the Blades of Exile into Superman's chest. Superman fell back, and Kratos kicked him onto the ground. Kratos then raised the Blade of Olympus, ready to deliver the final blow.

Superman fired his heat vision at Kratos, but Kratos blocked it with the Blade of Olympus, forcing himself forward against the force of the heat vision. Superman rose to his feet, pressing forward and putting more power into his heat vision, while Kratos pressed forward with all his strength, watching as the blade heated up, but the hilt did not. Superman raised his fist to hit Kratos, quite prepared to crack the Spartan's skull if need be. However, just as Superman was about to attack, Kratos became surrounded by an aura of colourless energy. Kratos then removed one hand from the Blade's hilt, using it to summon the Nemesis Whip. He then struck Superman with the electric blades of the whip, injuring the Man of Steel badly. The heat vision faltered, and Kratos charged, driving the Blade of Olympus into Superman's chest. Superman cried out as the mystical power of the Blade destroyed him from the inside out.

Kratos lifted the sword, ignoring the blackened pile of ash that had been Superman. Kratos was impressed by Superman's strength and certainly impressed by his speed, but the Blade had destroyed him instantly despite his strength and durability.

In Themyscira, Wonder Woman spoke to Zeus. "The one you faced is called Kratos. He is deadly, and must be destroyed. Diana, I offer you the power of the gods. In addition to your own power, you will have the combined powers of all on Olympus."

_Message to readers:_

_Kratos defeated Superman because:_

1. Superman is completely vulnerable to magic, and all of Kratos' weapons are composed of godly power.

2. Superman is a basic fighter, and Kratos is capable of defeating enemies with greater power than him, due to the fact that he is a great warrior.

3. Kratos' Golden Fleece can deflect Superman's heat vision, and Superman's freeze breath would have no true effect, as Kratos can free himself after being turned to stone.

4. Once Kratos activates his rage ability, releasing godly power, Superman will be unable to hit him without damaging himself, due to the magical nature of Kratos' rage ability.


	4. Kratos vs Wonder Woman Shazam

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own God of War or the Justice League.**

Kratos stormed through the Hall of Justice, killing every Justice Leaguer that got in his way. He sensed a presence, and he turned, expecting to see Zeus. Instead, Wonder Woman stood before him, floating above the floor, with lightning arcing across her fingers.

Kratos stepped up to Wonder Woman. "You stand as Zeus' champion, and carry his power, like Captain Marvel once did. You will not see the end of this day!"  
Wonder Woman readied her sword and shield. "Prepare to die, Ghost of Sparta!"  
Kratos charged with his blades, while Wonder Woman charged with her sword and shield. The two warriors collided, and the blades started grinding against each other. Kratos pulled Wonder Woman forward, attempting to impale her on his blades.

Wonder Woman lifted her head, screaming "Shazam!", and a bolt of lightning struck her, also striking Kratos. Kratos fell back, dazed and burned, and Wonder Woman lashed him with her whip, picking him up with it and slamming him onto the ground. Wonder Woman then pulled him closer, preparing to stab him with her sword, which she knew would kill him, as he was mortal. As Wonder Woman picked Kratos up and readied her blade, Kratos slashed at her with the Blades of Exile, forcing her to drop him in order to avoid having her head slashed off, before kicking her in the chest, launching her back several paces. Wonder Woman recovered quickly and charged, but Kratos summoned the Blade of Olympus and thrust it through her chest.

Wonder Woman screamed as the sword glowed, stealing the power Zeus had just given her. Wonder Woman shoved Kratos back, but had little strength left, sporting a massive stab wound. Kratos summoned the horrific Claws of Hades, latching them onto Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman struggled to resist, but in her weakened state, she could barely slow the process down. With one brutal tug, Kratos ripped Wonder Woman's soul from her body, consuming it. Wonder Woman, her essence stolen, fell to her knees, exhausted and literally drained. With a brutal snarl on his face, Kratos raised the Blade of Olympus, lightning striking it and filling it with incredible godly power.

As Wonder Woman struggled, to no avail, to even move, Kratos swung the Blade of Olympus down in a brutal slash, splitting Wonder Woman in half.  
Kratos then turned to face the sky. "Zeus! You will be next!"


End file.
